


Dreamy.

by DanseBooty



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanseBooty/pseuds/DanseBooty
Summary: Shhh.





	Dreamy.

A dream so soft and careful, Jae felt as if he was on clouds feeling strong arms wrap around him as soft kisses tickled his neck. A soft sigh escaped his lips as fingers traced his sides, light flittering in his eyes and the dream suddenly felt more real. He stretched, feeling a hard lump nestled in between his butt cheeks, pressing harder against him.  
“Nngh…” He moaned softly as his eyes opened, still heavy with sleep, taking in the room around him. The curtains were closed but sunlight snuck itself through the gaps, a warm breeze making the light shift and dance in the pristine cleaned room. His body was limp from not enough sleep but he could feel a hot breath on his neck, fingers twirling circles on his hips and large arms holding him close. “Craig?” He asked, his voice crackling from a dry throat.  
Craig grunted in reply, his lips planting a strong kiss on the back of the mans neck and grinding his hips against his friend.  
“What time is it?” Jae asked, still processing what was happening. Though confused, the warm touches and kisses made him lazy with pleasure.  
“Dude, we have an hour before Smashley drops off the girls.” Craig explained, completely alert compared to Jae who was half sliding off the bed.  
“Yes. Ok. Shower. Then-“ Jae yawned, though still not moving from his spot. Craig couldn't help but laugh as he sat up, almost dragging Jae in the center of the bed. He was still stomach down, his shirt sliding up to show his freckled skin but his ass was bare… And tempting.  
“You aren't taking my hint…” Craig tried to explain as he moved over the smaller body, pressing himself against him.  
“Hint?” Jae asked, shifting his head to face the side, his green eyes blinking slowly.  
Craig was smiling playfully, his face inches from Jae's, he kissed his ear, the spot that always made Jae shiver with excitement. Suddenly Jae's eyes widened with realization. A small smile creeping on his face.  
“My body is sore from all the work last night…” He explained but Craig scoffed.  
“I'll do all the work…” Craig whispered as he bent down, a tongue tracing down Jae's spine. The man arched his back and gasped as the sensation slid down his back, stopping with a kiss above his ass. Jae groaned with want, but already his mind was trying to sabotage the feeling. He hadn't brushed his teeth, he probably smelt and needed a shower, plus his shirt was still damp from sweat from the work out last night…  
Craig grabbed his ass, both hands spreading Jae's cheeks, and bent down his tongue teasing his entrance. Jae tensed up at the sudden pleasure. Feeling his tongue press against his hole made his back arch and a moan slipping from his mouth.  
“Ah! Craig!” Jae squirmed under his mouth, clutching the sheets for dear life. Craig smiled as he worked, lifting Jae's waist and pushing his tongue inside him. Jae gasped, his eyes closed focusing on the circles Craig made. God, it's been so long since someone had eaten his ass, and it felt heavenly. “Bro. I'm gonna-“ Craig stopped the action, dropping his friend onto the bed.  
“Not without me.” Craig whispered with a sly smile, pulling down his pants and hovering over Jae, opening his cheeks again and sliding his warm length down Jae's crack.  
He pressed the tip of his member into Jae's ass, the smaller man digging his nails into the bed as Craig slowly pushed himself deeper. Craigs nails digging into Jae's back as the tightness enveloped him. He paused as his cock was well buried into his lover, watching Jae's flushed face twist with slight pain and pleasure, his small lips parted and his chest raising and falling in gasps.  
“Look at me.” Craig's voice was deep, almost a growl as his fingers pushed back Jae's mess of hair. Green eyes fluttered open, staring with want.  
“Please.” Jae begged, watching Craig's own face redden. He bent down and kissed Jae's head, propping himself and using his knees to push Jae's leg aside for a better reach.  
He started to pull back, watching as Jae shivered. When half of his length pulled out he slammed it back in, Jae's body tensing, his entrance squeezing making Craig thrust deep into him again.  
“God, bro-“ Jae's body squeezed harder, a groan leaving his body as he came, making a mess of the sheets below them. Craig continued thrusting, each thrust harder as Jae moaned, addicted to the lust in his voice.  
“Craig, wait!” Jae suddenly exclaimed. Doing as he was told he stopped, confused as Jae lifted his head.  
He heard it, a car door slamming, excited voices yelling and talking and the distinct noise of his youngest squealing. Craig groaned, then sighed with anger as he heard the door knock.  
“At least they are knocking…” Jae whispered as he felt Craig leave his body. He rolled over watching the muscular man pull up his pants and throw on a shirt, his body visibly tense of lack of release. Jae sat up and reached out for his own pants but Craig kicked them out of his reach, a vengeful smirk on his face.  
“Just wait till the girls are in bed tonight.” Craig's voice determined, Jae couldn't help but shiver in excitement


End file.
